Odhran
Sir Odhran is a Seelie Sidhe Grump of House Liam in the Kingdom of Leinster in Hibernia. Overview While some sidhe came directly to Hibernia, many who eventually ended up in Ireland first returned to Earth in Concordia. Sir Odhran was one such. A knight of House Liam, he was among the sidhe who fought for Pacifica in the Battle of the Redwoods. When his friend Lord Groton of House Fiona and Groton's love, Lady Morgania of House Eiluned, were killed in battle, he brought Groton's broadsword and Morgania's younger sister Nuala to Ireland where he hoped they'd be safe. Not knowing where else to go, he sought the sidhe of Dublin. There he met Bran and introduced Nuala to the Seelie Court of Hibernia. Nuala's birthright as queen was acknowledged, and she eventually took over rule of Munster. Though she invited Sir Odhran to become part of her court, they both found that one another's company caused each painful memories of the war they would rather forget, and he declined. King Bran, noting Odhran's interest in history and impressed with his conduct during the Accordance War, offered him the position of archivist within the Leinster court. As Odhran wanted to remain in Hibernia, he accepted and has served Bran with distinction ever since. A year after he took service with Bran, Odhran received a dream summoning him to the glade of the Hidden King in the Derryveagh Forest. Telling Bran only that he had been summoned by the Dreaming, he went to the forest where he met with a group of other sidhe and became one of the Silver Riders, the guardians of the Hidden King. He now fills both positions. When with the Riders, he acts as an agent for King Bran, bringing him pertinent news and keeping him abreast of events in the other kingdoms. Under the direction of the Hidden King, who speaks to the riders in dreams, he works to encourage dreams and inspire creativity throughout Hibernia, awaiting the day when Arcadia will once again be accessible from Earth. Odhran is quite aware that both his positions are ones of great honor. He is often a little too formal and overly correct in dealing with others because he fears that they might believe a member of House Liam is unfit for such exalted duties. Despite his outward conformity to tradition, he is something of a radical thinker, encouraging Bran in his historical studies and speaking out for commoners' rights. More sentimental than he would like people to know, he cherishes the friends he has and feels deeply the loss of those who are gone. Image Odhran is tall and well-muscled, but he also has the air of a scholar to him. hi hair and eyes are dark brown, and he sports short, well-trimmed beard. He favors well-made, though unostentatious clothes, but he has a decided weakness for his velvet-collared smoking jacket when relaxing at home. In his fae mien, he favors tunics and trousers or chimerical armor suited to his position as one of the Silver Riders. His hair has more curl to it, and is slightly longer than the just-touching-the-collar-in-the-back look he favors in his mortal seeming. His face looks somewhat cold and haughty due to his long nose and high cheekbones, but he is actually much less snobbish than his appearance would suggest. Personal Many people do not truly understand Odhran. While he is concerned with fulfilling his duties as archivist to King Bran and as one of the Silver Riders who guard the Hidden King, that doesn't necessarily mean that he is hidebound. He merely conforms to the expected and traditional ways of doing things so that there will be no question of his suitability. That's the only real drawback to being of House Liam; people assume they are all oathbreakers and treat him accordingly. It is much easier to wear the insignia of House Gwydion, which he is entitled to wear as the king's archivist. Then nobody assumes the worst before getting to know him. Nonetheless, he stands by the ideals of House Liam and never denies his house if asked. Treasures Odhran keeps two swords in his freehold. One is his own sword that he wielded during the Accordance War. It is a plain-looking broadsword that allows him to strike twice in the time it would normally take to strike once, or to strike and defend almost simultaneously. Although quite useful, he prefers to merely display it and would rather never have to pick it up in earnest again. The other sword, which rests alongside his own, was the broadsword of Lord Groton of House Fiona, Odhran commander during the war and best friend, who fell at the Battle of the Redwoods. It is decorated with a silver lion on the hilt. When used by a member of House Fiona in honorable battle, two chimerical lions may be called forth to fight alongside the wielder. To honor Groton's sacrifice, Odhran brought the sword to Ireland, the place his friend wished to live when the war was over. One treasure that he does keep with him is the Brooch of the Hidden Way. With it, he is able to travel about without being noticed. In effect, it makes him inconspicuous. While it does not confer actual invisibility, many people who do see him tend to not notice he is there or to pay attention to him, relegating him in their minds to the category of "supposed to be there; can safely ignore." If Odhran spends a point of Glamour, he can utilize the brooch to temporarily "hide" up to nine other people as well as himself. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 88-89. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)